Forever
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: Finn is an unknown writer, Rachel is a famous singer. The meet each other in a very peculiar situation, what will happen?


_**Hi!**_

_**Hope you enjoy! Review it please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**PS.: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

_**Forever**_

_-Finn-_

I was new here in LA, I'm from Ohio and I came here 'cause I want to be a professional writer, that had always been my dream for forever. I'm 22 and I like to write novels, but the editor told me that I needed to put some hot scenes on the book. Well, I feel awkward to write things like that but I need to.

* * *

I was walking down the streets getting out of the Starbucks when suddenly a crazy dog came to me, he clearly was running away and I saw a girl running after him yelling.

"Pearl come here! You are a very bad bad puppy!" I knew that girl, I saw her in thousands of magazines and shows before, she was Rachel Berry. Wow, she was pretty. I saw the dog coming to my direction and grabbed her before she could do anything, she was fluffy, so cute, just like her owner. The girl I recognized as Rachel Berry came to me and picked Pearl of my arms, she smiled big and said: "Thank you, this baby here gives mommy a lot of trouble." I kept there staring at her, I was debating whether to ask her if she was Rachel or not, I noticed that she kept looking at me waiting for me to say something.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" I asked shyly. She giggled.

"Yes, and you are?" we shook hands as I said still shy.

"Finn Hudson, not famous though." Rachel laughed and put Pearl back on her leash, she slowly put her back on the ground and smiled at me.

"I don't care if you're famous or not, you saved my baby from getting lost. I can't run that much in heels, so how about I pay you lunch as a big thank you?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Rachel Berry was inviting me to lunch? I just nodded and she grabbed my arms, so we could lock arms.

* * *

"I'm hungry! I've been in meeting for the whole morning. What do you do?" she asked me while we sat in a table of a very good restaurant, her favorite she said. I was insecure of what to tell her, what if she thought I was a fail? Why the hell did I want to impress this girl so much when everybody knows she has a boyfriend?

"I'm a writer, my editor told me to come here in LA 'cause my story's scenario is here." Rachel smiled big.

"Really? That's so cool! I wanna read your book when it's out okay?" I just nodded, that girl was amazing, so kind. "So I better remember the name Finn Hudson right?" she said while smiling, her smile was perfect. She was perfect.

When our food got in the table I started to eat as soon as the waiter served me, but I realized that Rachel was just looking to her food, it looked delicious, I have no idea why she was doing that. Oh wait! Isn't she in recovery for an eating disorder or something? Maybe it's just that. I stopped eating myself.

"You should eat. It will get cold." Rachel blushed looking down.

"I know, but I think there's too much food in here." she said playing with the fork. I smiled and moved my chair so I could sit beside her and not in front of her.

"I don't think so, but you don't have to eat everything, you just gotta eat. It's a great start." I picked up the fork from her hand and fed her, she seemed fascinated to what I was doing, but I knew she needed help, and I wasn't doing anything so weird, or so I thought. She started to eat and I kept eating mine too.

She looked at me.

"You did something so beautiful back there. I really needed that! I still get insecure when it comes to eat in front of people I'm not used to." I smiled and nodded.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help. I can imagine how hard it is..." Rachel grabbed my hand and made my fingers run in her "I believe" tattoo on her wrist, I smiled big. It was weird, we just met and she got deep in me, something like this never happened before.

* * *

After our lunch she needed to leave, she had to get ready for her concert. I said goodbye and patted Pearl's head telling her to behave. I kissed Rachel's cheek and started to walk away when she called me out.

"Finn, wait!" I turned to her and she blushed.

"Can I have your number?" I nodded and handed her my phone and she handed me hers. Then we said goodbye. Man, I needed to see that girl again! Well, right now I needed to head home to keep writing my book.

* * *

_-Rachel-_

I walked home with Pearl in her leash and went straight to talk to my best friend, I needed to tell her about Finn. He seemed to be a wonderful guy. I ran to Santana and she looked at me.

"Hey Berry."

"Hey! I gotta tell you something." I smiled and started. "Pearl escaped her leash today and started running like crazy in the streets, I was yelling after her to stop. Then a guy gabbed her and handed her to me, he's so handsome Santie, hot hot hot! He gave me Pearl back and I invited him to have lunch with me, we talked a lot, I found out he's a writer, he seems so amazing." Santana laughed hard at me.

"Someone's got a crush! So things with Jesse are really over?" I nodded, that fucker broke up with me cause he couldn't handle me being distance while I was on tour, well, what could I do?

"I guess Finn is so much better, but I have no idea if he's interested in me or if he was just being polite." Santana smiled.

"Well, you have to insist so you can know if he really likes you too or not." She was right but I was afraid of sounding desperate and I would scare him away. Well, next week I have a concert in this town, so maybe I could invite him. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

The rest of the day Finn was the only thing that was in my head, that never happened to me before. I always take forever to like someone, but with him, he changed that.

When I was about to go to sleep I had my phone on my hand so I decided to look for Finn on twitter, well, maybe FinnHudson and that was it! I found him, his profile picture was GORGEOUS. I kept there thinking if I should follow him or not, I saw he was following me, adorable! I pressed the follow button, that was it, he was online 'cause I got a tweet from him thanking me for the follow. I smiled, he was so sweet. I sent him a DM.

"Hey Finn! I don't know if you're busy next week but my concert is on Friday, would you like to come?" I waited for what seemed like forever when my phone got a text, it was his.

"Hey Rachel! Of course I would like to go. How did you find me on twitter?" I blushed hard, should I tell him that I searched for his name? NAH! I replied.

"Well, I have my ways! And YAY! I can't wait to see you there!" then I got the text that I was waiting for.

"Well, if you're not that busy we could see each other before Friday, what do you say?" my heart started to race, he was asking me out, of course I wanted to see him!

"Sure! I have free time tomorrow for dinner..." I was begging him to ask me out but I couldn't help myself. I really liked him.

"Sure Rach, tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 7, what do you say?" YAY, I got it! I'm going on a date tomorrow with him!

"Perfect! This is my address, see you tomorrow! Night!" After about 2 minutes he replied.

"Cant wait! Goodnight beautiful!"

AWWWW, I was going on a date with him. And he called me beautiful. This guy got me with my hands up.

* * *

_-Finn-_

It was 6:30. I needed to pick Rachel up in a few, I can't believe I'm going out with a famous girl, and she just seems so normal, that's what makes her even more beautiful. I got myself ready and started to drive, I got to Rachel's house at 7 sharp, she was waiting for me, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing just a common black dress, she was stunning anyway.

She came to my car and I opened the door for her, she smiled and got in, I got inside too and before I started the car I kissed her hand and told her that she was looking stunning, I loved to see her cheeks burn.

* * *

Inside the restaurant everyone was looking at me, well, I was with Rachel Berry by my side, I should have imagined. She looked at me when we sat side by side.

"I loved the place!" I smiled, she kept going "I bet you have a lot of girls after you, 'cause c'mon you are a prince charming." I blushed.

"That's where you're wrong Ms. Berry. I only had one serious girlfriend in my whole life and I'm not with any woman since I started to write my new book, six months ago." Rachel smiled big at me, she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Jesse broke up with me 'cause he said he can't date people like me that goes on tour." I sighed.

"He's a moron you know? How could he let you go like this? I wouldn't." Rachel's face lighten up, she looked into my eyes.

"I normally never do that on first dates but…" then he lips were on mine, they were delicious. I held her closer to me and kissed back, I felt when she ran her tongue on my lips and when I opened my mouth her tongue dived in, damn, that girl knew what she was doing. When we pulled away breathless she looked at me smirking "So, your apartment after dinner?" my eyes got wide, man, she wanted to sleep with me. I nodded and pecked her lips again.

* * *

_-narrator-_

Inside Finn's apartment Rachel sat on Finn's couch and was drinking a coffee he made for them. Finn was sitting right beside her, he put his arm around her shoulder then she asked.

"Tell me what your book is about." she smiled like a little kid so he did.

"Well, it's a guy that is accused of murdering his wife but he really didn't. So he needs to escape from the police and while escaping he's trying to find evidences of the one who really committed the crime." Rachel smiled big.

"Wow, sounds awesome!" Finn looked down.

"But there's this sex scene that I can't write... it's pissing me off." Rachel giggled and said smirking.

"Well, maybe I can help. I write songs, maybe I could help you writing this." Finn looked at her and said:

"Really? Thank you!"

After a while they were writing the sex scene together and Finn was getting horny and so was Rachel, they finished the scene and looked into each other's eyes. Finn pulled her on his lap and kissed her passionately.

"I want you so bad babe!" Rachel nodded and just kept kissing him.

* * *

Next morning they woke up with Rachel's phone ringing, it was Santana.

"Where the hell are you?" Rachel told her to stop yelling and said that she was at a friend's house, Santana knew she was lying but at least by her voice she seemed to be okay. When she hung up she cuddled back in Finn's arms, he opened his eyes.

"Who was that?" Rachel giggled.

"Santana, my best friend! I think I need to go home soon, even if I really don't want to." Finn tighten his hug on her.

"What if I don't wanna let you go?" She giggled again.

"You would be kidnapping me!" Finn chuckled.

"It's not kidnap if the person wants to stay." he winked and kissed her lips softly, her phone started to ring again, "Damn, that's what famous people life look like?" Rachel blushed and nodded.

"Now shut up 'cause it's a radio station, I completely forgot I had to do this interview."

* * *

_***phone interview time***_

Reporter: So, Rachel Berry, what's with your blondish hair?

Rachel: Well, I love it... I had to dye it again, and now it's perfect!

R: Tell us more about Louder, your new single.

Rachel: It's a very strong song, it tells a story of a person that is afraid to speak up, but it could have his life changed if he just did what he believed in.

R: The rumors about Jesse, are you two together?

Rachel: No, we fooled around a few times but when it got serious we thought it was better to break up and I think it's a big responsibility to date me, so I think he couldn't handle that.

R: And are you alright with that?

Rachel: yes, he's still my friend, but we have nothing more than that.

R: Ready for a new love Rachel?

Rachel: Who knows right?

_***end of phone interview***_

* * *

As soon as Rachel hung up Finn held her tight in his arms again.

"Well, are you ready for a new boyfriend or you just want to fool around this time?" Rachel giggled.

"I'm ready for you! I know we kind rushed things but I really do like you and I want to have you in my life." Finn smiled big.

"I don't fool around, so..."

"I can be your girlfriend anytime!" she said. Finn kissed her lips.

"You already are!"

* * *

_NEXT WEEK_

Rachel was getting ready for her concert when Finn walked in with a bouquet of flowers, Leroy looked at him and then at Rachel.

"Who's this boy?" Rachel giggled.

"My boyfriend, remember I told you about him?" Leroy smiled and went to Finn.

"Nice to meet you son! I hope you take good care of my baby girl or else..." Rachel interrupted him.

"Dad, it's fine, I know how to take care of myself!" Leroy laughed.

"He was only doing his job Rach, it's fine! Nice to meet you Mr. Berry."

"Leroy, you can call me Leroy."

* * *

Finn sat on the couch of her dressing room while she was getting ready, Rachel came to him and said:

"You seem worried, what happened?"

"I sent my book to the publisher today." Finn said.

"Everything will work out babe! Don't worry!" she pecked his lips.

* * *

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

Finn received the final version of his book and when Rachel got in his house she saw it on his bed, she picked it up and opened up. In the thanks there was something that made her cry:

"This book is for my beautiful Rachel, I have no idea where we will be in a couple of years from now but I want to let you know that wherever you are I'll be with you. I love you!"

OMG, that was the cutest thing someone had ever done to her. When he got home she jumped on his arms and he said:

"You found the book?" Rachel just nodded.

"I have no idea where I would be in a couple of years either, but it will be with you. Forever!" Finn smirked.

"Forever?" She just nodded. "Then marry me?"

"YES!"

Well, they would for sure be together.

**_The End._**


End file.
